The crazy, insane, DBZ fic!!!
by Apple and Tootsie
Summary: Apple- "READ THE FIC!!!" Tootsie- "PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!" Apple- "We spent so much time working on it..." Tootsie- PLEASE REVEIW TOO!!!" Both- "PWEEEESSEEEE??????!!!!!"
1. Disclaimer

Author's notes (AN)- Applesauce- "Hey! This is Applesauce and Tootsie Pop here! You can call Me (Applesauce) Apple and just call Tootsie Pop, Tootsie Wootsie!" Tootsie- "Hey! No! Don't call me Tootsie Wootsie! Just call me Tootsie!" Apple- "You're no fun." Tootsie- "So what."  
  
(AN:Apple- "This means Thinking: ...... and this means Talking: "....." Apple- " and this means........... forget this lets just start the fic!!!!!!!" *hits Apple with a mallet for forgetting it was her turn to talk*)  
  
A Trip To The Past  
  
(An alternate DBZ future)  
  
Disclaimer: Apple- "I'm just a little fanfic writer don't hurt me! (DBZ characters are not mine.)" Tootsie- "They aren't mine either! I only have 5 cents! Seriously!"  
  
AN: author's notes- Apple- "Me and Tootsie Wootsie are going to put in silly little thoughts and if you don't like it DEAL WITH IT!" Tootsie- "1- DON'T CALL ME TOOTSIE WOOTSIE! And 2- We are going to put in our thoughts no matter what! Mwahahahahaha! *more maniacal laughter*" Apple- *hits Tootsie on the head with a mallet and drags her away* "Oh, and the first chapter will be next time. :)" 


	2. Proluge- Preperation

Apple- "Hello! Here we are with the Prolouge. The first REAL chapter won't come `till next time." Tootsie- "Hey! I thought that you promised them a chapter now!" Apple- "So I lied." Tootsie- "You are sooo evil." Apple- "I know I am!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue- Preparation  
  
Far, far off into the future when very few of the original strongest warriors are alive, (AN- Tootsie- "YAWN! I'm bored already." Apple- "Shut up! We haven't even started 1 sentence yet!") Pan is a grandma and Goku is a great, great, great grandpa (first one). (AN- Apple- " Do you really think Goku is really that great?" Tootsie-"Well I sure do! *drools*" Apple- * hits Tootsie with a mallet again and drags her away from Goku*) There Pan has a grandson. His name is also Goku, his wife's name is Chiara. Having gone into the past and making sure the Vegeta-sai wasn't destroyed you can already tell Chiara is a sayjin. Me, I am a natural pure blood sayian. My name is Gohan, my dad named me after Gohan because I almost look like an exact replica of him. Don't take my word for it but I would not get on either sides of my mom she is mean and angry all the time. Now onto the story. (AN- Apple- "Oh by the way this is in future Trunks' time line and we just got stuck in this part of  
the time and decided to stay." Tootsie- "Oh! And we put Vegeta in it because he's such a hunk!" *drools* Apple- *hits Tootsie on the head with a mallet again* "oh if you would like to know I will be hitting her with a mallet very often" )  
  
One fine day at Capsule Corp. I was outside waiting for my time machine to get fixed. It is pretty hot out and king kai is sending me on another mission. Based from the last one I'm not that looking forward to it. "What a day........ I'll go talk with Trunks to pass the time," I said, so I walked in and saw parts every were around the room. "Hey Trunks what's with the mess?" I said "Oh, that's moms doing, she put parts from your time machine every were." said Trunks, "oh so how has the work been going? I've herd that every thing is now back and running." I said as Trunks was getting his jacket back on, " Oh yeah it's been going great." said Trunks, "Hey Gohan can you get me some more parts for your time machine? Because I am really busy to go and by them myself ok be back in 20min!" said Bulma "Ok" so I run out and then use the instant transmission technique to teleport me to the place I normally get parts for the stuff I build. "Ok that is every thing on the list so now to  
pay." So I walked up and came by a unusual conversation, " Hey it's like your going to build a time machine for goodness sake what's with the parts?" asked the part man, (AN- Apple "part man part man bat man!!!" Tootsie "............") "Hey keep it down that is supposed to be a secret!" I said. I was getting really mad. "Fine, fine make me keep the dumb secret that will be $108.78 please." said the part man. "Here." So then I left, mad at the part man for almost reveling one of my biggest secrets.' " Hey I'm back." As I slammed the door. Naturally, with my strength the door shattered into a million pieces along with some of the wall. "Gee you sure sound mad, well go take a break while I put on the last of the parts." said Bulma. So I walked back out side still mad trying to blow off some steam. So I just sat outside trying to lower my ki back down. So I decided to think of what just happened. (AN- Apple-" so you really want to know what he is thinking? I warned you!"  
Gohan-`Hmmm I wonder why he was meaner than usual today. Most of the time all he does is just make fun of me for being smart like my great, great, great, grandpa Gohan. (Apple " Gohan a grandpa?!? A great great great grandpa?!?") This time he almost went to far. I need to do some thing about this besides going back to the alternate world were I came from and Bulma is a sayian. Then there is this other sayian named Aurora..... (Apple "an aurora borealis!?!" Tootsie- "no not that a person not a aurora borealis!!") When I met her I wasn't all that thrilled to see a natural pure blood sayian girl beside my mom on this planet. I need to get back after this mission. I might have to even wait a month just to get back but I might as well enjoy it.) So after 10 minutes of `sitting' Bulma came out to tell me that my time machine was finished, "Hey Gohan I finished fixing your time machine, you know I am kinda impressed on how advanced your time machine is compared to mine but mine is  
still better nonetheless." Bulma said proudly. "Ok so I'll be there in a sec." I said "Hey Gohan if you really don't mind can I go with you because I also have a mission to do and mine got broken because mom took it apart." Trunks glares at his mom(AN- Tootsie "Trunks is thinking-`Evil Mom!' In the background however, Bulma is saying- "It isn't my fault" yet she is thinking- `Hmmmmm... I sure could go for some Nachos right about now.' Tootsie- "Now... On with the story!"). "Well ok me and dad could use the company so go get your stuff be ready in ten to twenty minutes ok? I'm going to go get my dad see you in a couple of minutes." I said so I raced of again and went to my dads house. "Hey dad! Time to go!" "Ok, ok I'm coming,"(AN-Apple- "Do you really want to know what he's thinking? Okay! We warned you.... `oh well since I can't get any now I hope they have some nachos on the ship.') So we came back and not a moment to soon because every thing was already packed and ready  
to go. " Well, we'll be off now. Well, bye see you in a month or two!" "We will be back" "you better come back alive this time you nut heads!" said Bulma(AN- After which she went into the house to eat some Nachos and is thinking "I hope they don't get blown up by some nacho monster and get blasted by three hundred pounds of cheese. Besides that would be a waste of cheese.... I would just eat the thing and not blow it to bits. Nut heads..."), Now we go off into the past!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Apple- "hello 


	3. Chapter1- Blowing off steam...

Tootsie- "Now here's the first REAL chapter instead of the fake, promised chapter." Apple- "Are you going to hold that over my head through ALL of the chapters?" Tootsie- "Yes I am."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1- Bulma and Vegeta blowing off some steam.  
  
(AKA- Everyone yelling at everyone else..... including us)  
  
So we zoomed of through the time vortex and into the past. "Hey Gohan, I'm hungry can I have some nachos please?"(AN- Apple- "Do you see a pattern?") asked my dad. "Ok, ok there are some in the back." "Yay!" Goku goes and eats some nachos. It took a while to get there but we got there on time. Then we landed in Bulmas front yard. "Hey dad look it's a time machine and it's landing in our front yard!" screamed Bulma " My word it is! How extraordinary and it's way more advanced then the last one!" said Dr.Breifs. So our time machine landed and then we got out of the ship aka: the time machine "Whew what a ride it hasn't done that in months I never knew if you put nacho cheese in a carporator it will go nuts." I said with out noticing Bulma looking at my ship. "Yeah that was fun I will do it again next time!" said my dad, "better not the carporator looks like it needs to be recharged don't do it again till it is done recharging and is back in shape." said Trunks, "HEY DOESN'T  
ANY ONE EVEN KNOW I AM HERE!!!" yelled Bulma done looking at my ship, "oh sorry we were a bit occupied" I said trying to sound as calm as possible but I still sounded a bit shaky. (AN- Apple- "Trunks, Goku, and Gohan are thinking- "AHHHHH!!!! SHE IS GOING TO KILL US!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Tootsie- "No they aren't! They are thinking Some one please save us!" Apple- "No they aren't TOOTSIE WOOTSIE!!!" Tootsie- "ERRRRRRR!!!! I SAID DON"T CALL ME TOOTSIE WOOTSIE!!! AND IF YOU SAY IT AGAIN I WILL SIC VEGETA ON YOU!!!" Apple- "well we haven't even meet him yet! So NA NA! Now back to the story!") "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OCCUPIED!?! YOU ALL WERE JUST TALKING!!!" screamed Bulma, then Vegeta walks out to see what the commotion was about. (AN- Tootsie- " ah...... what a hunk!" Apple- *hits both Vegeta and Tootsie on the head with a larger mallet and drags both carcases back to were they used to be*) "Calm down woman your giving me a head ache and your scaring the heck out of them look they are  
hiding behind a tree for goodness sake." said Vegeta fixing to yell too. "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN VEGETA!!!"screamed Bulma again, "WHAT NOW ARE YOU TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN WOMAN I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A NAP FROM TRAINING!!!" yelled Vegeta starting to get into a argument with Bulma "ERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" said Bulma and Vegeta growling at each other. "honey lets just go inside and I'll talk with them." said Dr.Breifs * Vegeta mutters something under his breath* "well ok....... I'll BE BACK FOR MORE! YOU HEAR ME!" so she went inside finally, but by then we have run off far away were we look like specs even from there we could hear her yell at us. "You can come back now Bulma and Vegeta went inside." said Dr.Breifs, so we came back to our original spot, "I'm sorry she has been having a bad temper lately....... well you are welcome to stay when you need to ok?" he said "yeah thanks well we will be going to ChiChi's house now bye see you later!" so we ran off  
in the direction to Chi Chi's house. 


	4. Chapter2- A Visit to Chi-Chi's house

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
A Visit to Chi-Chi's House  
  
"Hey dad I beat you to their house!" "Oh come on lets just knock." so we went and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Chi Chi, and then when she looked up and saw my dad she stood there shock still at the sight of my dad. She was more shocked when my dad started to act like Goku. "Oh my......." Chi Chi fainted on the floor just as Goten and 18 year old Gohan came to see who it was and they fainted too except for Goten he's a exception. So they woke up. "You and you look like Gohan and Goku!!!" said Chichi in a excited tone. "Yeah sorry about the fainting thing." said Gohan " we just came here to see you all." said Trunks "well come in stay for the rest of the day!" they all said as they put us on the couch. (AN- Apple- "Chi Chi is thinking- I hope they don't stay. I don't need another game of break the furniture again") I reached into my pocket to get out my wrist communicator. I took it off earlier so it wouldn't mess up my ships sensor system. So I put it back on my  
wrist.... " Gohan put that back in your pocket you know not to take that out unless in an emergency!" whispered Trunks, dad was thinking about food and how much he wanted to eat so he really didn't know what was going on. "Trunks you know I'm supposed to keep it on at all times during missions besides who is going to know what it is?" I said "well ok I guess you have a point there ok." said Trunks, then Chi Chi set out us some cots and pillows exc. To go to sleep with and gave us some food to eat. Dad wanted nachos for the millionth time in a row. So we ate and went to sleep. The next day Gohan went to school while me and Trunks were going to train and dad was going to help around the house. Since Goten didn't have anything better to do he followed us to were me and Trunks were going to train. So we arrived there and started to warm-up. "Hey trunks want to try sparring while being a super sayjin?" I asked finished warming up "sure could use a good sparring excise." said  
Trunks, so we went super sayjin and started sparring with each other Goten watched our movements carefully to know what to expect if he wanted to spar too. As soon as his eagerness got the best of him he jumped out and yelled....... "HEY CAN I SPAR TOO!!!" yelled Goten, just as he said that we punched each other very hard in the face. "OW!!!" we screamed as we rubbed our faces, to refrain from further punching each other in the face at the same time we let him join us. He went super sayjin and then we continued sparing until we had to go meet up with Gohan. So we went on to go get Gohan to come home because Chi Chi finds him coming home late and wants us to make sure he comes immediately home after school. So we go to his school and waited for him and surly enough we had to go in there just to get him to go home. We even had to drag him home because he refused to stand on his own because he wanted to stay. v_v "I need to study let me go back Chi Chi will kill me!" screamed  
Gohan in panic " do you think it would be any better if we killed you because you won't keep quiet!" I yelled,  
  
"Well no but...." I then butted in, " then it's settled." I said, after that he stood up and walked with us and stayed silent because he didn't want to be yelled at again. So we got back to their house. I was still furious about Gohan refusing to stand up. After we got back Chi Chi started to cook for dinner for the Briefs and everyone else. So we got changed into new clothes. Trunks went out back to guard the food. I stayed out on the porch for a while but then afterwards went inside to help Chi Chi with the dinner preparations. Goten stayed outside to wait for chibi-Trunks his friend. So first the Briefs arrived. Then Krillin ,his wife and Marron came along with Master Roshi. Next came Yamcha and piccolo. After everyone arrived they all went out back to wait for the food. Bulma surprisingly got hungry first and started trying to get past Trunks to get to the food. "Hey come on can't I just have one taste please?" Bulma asked "ssorry nnoo" said Trunks starting to get  
scared, you could tell by the shaking in his voice. "Ok then you leave me no choice........COME BACK HERE I WILL KILL YOU FOR NOT LETTING ME HAVE A BITE OF THE FOOD COME BACK HERE!!" Bulma yelled in a scarey manner, every one was backing away form them afraid that Bulma might eat them. You could tell by the look on her face she would eat anybody that gets in her way. So I went outside to stop all the racket going on. So right before she came close to Trunks I went right in front of him to talk to him with some food on a stick and she punched herself back to normal and ate what ever was on my sick. "Huh?.....-_-." So once back to normal every thing went back as usual and I went back to helping with dinner. So every one was ok. Once the food was done and set on the table every one came and started eating. Once finished we all started talking about stuff. I just sat on the steps and several other people did too. Trunks and dad were having a way better time then I was but I  
didn't pay any attention to that. After that we went to Bulmas house to make up for what happened earlier. "Bulma we're sorry if we offended you in any way this morning sorry." we said in unison still shaky, "well since Gohan gave me that piece of food I forgive you. I hope we will be able to know each other better." Bulma said with a smile, "humph cretins." said Vegeta, he wasn't all thrilled about our arrival. He keeps watching me and my dad closely keeping no mind to Trunks because he has been here before. We are not sure why but...... for some reason he always tries to step on our feet really hard. Probably because it's a new method of training he is trying out. So far he has had more luck with dad then me and Trunks. After that I left and went to the place I like to train and meditate so I could think about random things. So I went and stayed there for the night. The next day I knew I should ether study or train which I didn't really have to worry about ether. I stayed  
there for the remaining days until our mission began. 


	5. The Big KABOOM!!!

Apple- "NOW WHAT?" Tootsie- " Hello This is a new REAL chapter....." Apple- " Don't bring this up again...." Tootsie- "before we start to fight lets just get to the fic......."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Part 3  
  
The Big KABOOM!!!  
  
When I got back dad and Trunks improved a lot since I last felt their energy. I sat down and sulked on the couch in capsule corp. I waited for dad and Trunks. After they were ready we left to go do our mission. I got changed into my normal gi. Dad was worried about this mission and so was Trunks I was the only one not worried. So we got there and me.... I was all depressed and everything in my super sayjin state. So they went to go look for survivors not we. I just sat around while they searched because I thought I would sit this one out. So once they gathered up all the remaining survivors we gave out food and capsules to all the hungry people. I was silent the whole time, when suddenly all the people screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" "Huh? Huh? What is going on why are you all screaming?" I said confused, "look behind you!" said Trunks, "oh okay TAKE THIS!" then I punched who ever was behind me. "Uh Gohan it's Vegeta......" said Trunks "Oops.......... sorry?" I said as  
chuckled to my self "ERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" yelled Vegeta as I ran off. I ran every were and Vegeta couldn't catch me! "Ha ha!!! you can't catch me! Oph!!! ow!?! who was that?!?" I said, and what I saw was Freza, Buu, cell, and the Ginu force! "Vegeta!!!!" (AN- Apple- "Gohan is thinking- why in the world did you bring back these freaks from the dead!?!" yet in the background Vegeta is saying"Hey what was I supposed to do I was bored!") "you know not to bring back evil guys back from the dead .Now we are going to have to kill them all over again!" I screamed "uh pardon me but don't we have a saying in this killing thing?" asked the four evil guys "NO!!!!" screamed Vegeta and Gohan together "okay then just kill them tomorrow I think you could use the rest." "WHAT?!? your going to make me kill them all!........yes!" whispered Vegeta, so we went back told them about this and went to bed. ` gee the things Vegeta will do for a fight.......'  
then the next day we went off to find the four `evil' guys. "Do I have to come?" asked Vegeta, "yes!........besides you brought this upon yourself so you have to fix it!" we screamed at Vegeta. So we dragged him there so he can have his revenge for the moment. "Ok now Vegeta you can go kill them. And if you fail to kill any of them we will kill them for you." so Vegeta went off beating up first the Ginu force! (And his other hunch men who were accidentally brought back to life in the process)  
  
Here is what they said during the whole thing.......  
  
OW! POW! HEY DON'T HIT ME THERE!  
  
AHHHHH! POW! OUF! YE OUCH! DAWAAA!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!  
  
MOMMY! YEOZA! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! POW! COUGH  
  
COUGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After wards the Ginu force ran off screaming and then we blasted them back to death. Now for what freza says!  
  
NEVER MIND RUN AWAY!!!!! *disintegrates in a blast of energy*  
  
Now Cell Vegeta beats up into a bloody pulp but boo on the other hand he couldn't so it's my turn! "So you beat up Vegeta eay? TAKE THIS!"  
  
Pow! Bam! Lurch! Ouch! Wam! Epi! ...kame........hame........HA!!!....................  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!....... "opps......." I mumbled after I accidentally blew up all the surroundings in a 500 mile radius with a big kame-hame-ha. (AN- Apple "WOW! That almost blew up my house and we are just 501 miles away! Oh my bad I am a chrispy fried turkey......................dressing any one?" Tootsie "...........I'm toast..........." Apple-"Happy Thanks Giving!!!"*looks at Tootsie and drags her away.*) "Gee I sure screwed up there....well.....at lest majin boo, cell, Freza, and his henchmen (Ginu force included) are dead.....again.........." I said as I went on to find the remains or paralyzed bodies of my companions. So I walked around the area I accidentally blew up when I find Vegeta paralyzed and not moving from the shock from the blast. "Vegeta?......" I mumbled "Eh.....eh.......eh......." Vegeta twitched very badly so I picked him up and put him on a cot in the tent were the badly hurt survivors were which thank goodness was 600 miles away from were I let off  
that big explosion of an energy surge in a kame-hame-ha. So after that I went to go and find my dad, Trunks, Goten, and chibi-trunks which were all caught in the blast because dad invited them to go with us and me and Trunks not knowing of it. So after their treatment for their burns and anti-shock medication I went off to go to sleep.  
  
I hope that they are okay..... The next day.... "AHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Goten... he was still over whelmed from how much energy was released on just that one attack. Every one else screamed too who was caught in the blast.gee every one seems to be suffering from shock....well at lest all the people who were in our group... my dad was in the best condition because he was the only one besides Trunks who wasn't screaming and he didn't have as many burns. that wasn't even one tenth of my max....I wonder how much damage I would cause just trying to get to my max? I best not who knows what will happen! so I waited until everyone got better. Then we went back to get prepared to go back to the future were we came from. "Gohan I want you to never do that again... Lets get going..." So we fixed it and the carporator is back up and running we were ready to go when Goten does a dosy and puts me in a pickle of a situation which will be in a side story of this called Meeting great  
great great great great granddad! (Aka- Bardock- Father of Goku...)  
  
Coming soon 2/30/02 no promises but that it will but coming soon! 


End file.
